


glow sticks

by mearcats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Halloween, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love can find you even at horrible parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glow sticks

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ann, for whom life imitates fic.

Emma Swan was NOT having a good time.

After a couple months of back-and-forth, will-we-won’t-we, are-we-dating with August, she found herself standing around at the stupid annual Halloween party that Jefferson threw. Not only was August all but awkwardly ignoring her, he was grinding up on Elsa.

Elsa, her best friend. Traitor.

She was determined to leave. Or get drunk. Anything to stop the anger stirring in her chest. She may have offered to be the designated driver, but Elsa and August could find their own damn ride home. Or they could wait for her to sober up. Seeing the beer keg in the far corner of the room, she made up her mind.

Emma looked down at the glow sticks in her hand, the ones that August had insisted the three of them would need for the party. Well, those would have to go if she didn’t intend to spill booze all over her costume.

She turned to the stranger next to her and all but snarled, “Take these and dance.”

The man looked at her in puzzlement and slight terror for a moment before reaching for the glow sticks. Giving her a quick, shy smile, he then proceeded to dance – with a complete lack of finesse or skill – for all of thirty seconds. Then he grinned down at her, where she was rooted to her spot, staring back at him in stupefaction.

It shouldn’t be so oddly touching that a total stranger had just done something so…cute… because she commanded it, should it? And she couldn’t help but notice he wasn’t bad looking either. Not at all. Tall, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes that put August’s to shame, Emma was actually surprised she hadn’t noticed him earlier.

Realizing she was still gawking at him, she stuck out her hand in greeting. “Emma Swan.”

“Killian Jones, at your service.”

—

A few hours later, Emma and Killian still sat on the couch chatting, making plans for their upcoming date on Tuesday. Elsa and August hung back awkwardly, waiting for their friend to notice how desperately they wanted to go home.

Three Halloweens later, they stood less awkwardly at the front of the church, waiting for their best friend to make her way to the front where Killian was staring at her as adoringly as he had when they’d met at that ridiculous party.

**Author's Note:**

> The circumstances in this story are all true, actually, except for the wedding. Because alas, _my_ life isn't quite a fic.


End file.
